The Journal of The Shinigami With Two Swords
by Micahnaruto
Summary: A boy named Griffa comes face to face with a dire decision . . . Save his sister and be plagued by hollows, or let his sister die, and live a free life. He chooses to save her, and now he has to face his decision. Bleach fanfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way.

A/N: I give thanks to my Beta- TheNightsTerror

* * *

><p><strong>The Journal of the Shinigami With Two Swords<strong>

I don't know who will ever read this, but they tell me writing this down will help me to process all of the changes better. I guess there is no better place to start then the beginning. My name is Griffa, but people call me Griff. It started the summer after ninth grade; I was on my way to my best friend, Heath's, house. We had a day of gaming planed. I was walking when I heard a screaming of some kind, but it didn't sound like any screaming I had ever heard before. After a matter of seconds it subsided into nothing - silence.

I continued walking down the street for a while, thinking over what I had heard. By the time I reached my friend's house the sun had fully risen. I reached for Heath's door when the screaming started again, making me freeze. It sounded much closer than before... It seemed as if it were coming from many different directions, though it stopped as suddenly as it started. I thought I must have been hearing things, and decided not to say anything to Heath. The rest of the day went good, and I didn't hear any screaming until I left. Thinking about it now, it was just luck.

About half way home I heard it again and it was unquestionably louder than before. I ran as fast as I could, running until the screaming stopped. Luckily, it stopped when I was pretty close to my house. When I got inside I went straight to my room and sat on my bed. I turned on the T.V. to find out if anyone else had heard the screaming, but there was nothing on the news about any type of screaming - or anything remotely related to screaming. I was about to turn the T.V. off when I heard it again. At first I thought it was coming from the T.V., but I soon realized it was coming from right outside my window. I jumped up frantically and ran outside as fast I could. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was some sort of monster with a white mask... and a hole in its chest. _It_ was the culprit behind all the screaming.

"_Souls... I want your soul!_" It yelled in a terrible voice when I came outside.

"What the hell are you?" I yelled, trying to mask the fear in my voice. It wasn't fear for myself, however, it was fear for my sister. What if I couldn't protect her? The masked creature looked down at me, and right then I decided to get it to follow me away from the house; away from my sister. That idea was short lived when more of those monsters came out of some black portals, that I was surprised I hadn't noticed before. I have to do something, I thought_._ They were all around me now. I closed my eyes. "Power, if only I had power," I whispered desperately.

"You already have the power you seek," Someone answered.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking frantically around for whomever - or whatever - the voice had come from.

"I've always been here.. you just never noticed. You can have the power you seek,;all you have to do is ask." I could see the origin of the voice now, though it was in my head. It was a man with a black robe covering a bit black with blue trimed armor. He was holding a sword in each hand. My first instict was skepticism; he looked like somebody from a book, or a cartoon, but then my eyes narrowed in on the swords. They glinted wickedly, making all the skepticism flood from me, replaced with an odd seriousness.

"Fine. Ggive me the power I need to protect her." I said calmly to him, not feeling any need to specify who 'she' was.

"As you wish. You may take what has always been yours. You may call me _," The voice said, and I strained to hear the name...but I couldn't - not even if I tried. Just then I felt an overwhelming sensee of power and awareness; I could sense all of the monsters around me. I drew my swords, the same one the mad had been holding, just in time to deflect a blow from one of their hands. By doing so, I cut off a few of its fingers, making it scream in pain and outrage. I jumped up in the air and cut the thing in half; great, one down. I turned and faced the small army that stood before me. I smiled sadistically and charged, ready to finish the job.

It actually didn't take long to kill those things. My swords cut through them like butter. Still don't know what to call them. I had so many questions, but no one to answer them. Why did I have on a black robe, why do I have two really awesome looking swords, and where did I get all of this. I wish that person would talk to me again. Why did the voice have to leave?

"I am have always been here. You just did not Listen." Someone said quietly.

"Who are you?" I asked urgently.

"I already told you, I am _!" Someone replied a lot louder than before.

"I couldn't hear that last part." I calmly said. This conversation had been going on completely in my head.

"Your going to have to see for yourself." Someone said returning to the calm tone from before.

"What do you mean I can't see you?" I said looking around one more time.

"You will see."Someone answered. That's when the world faded into darkness.


End file.
